The present invention relates to a component connection and, in particular, to a component connection of the type known from German Patent Document DE 10 2010 028 322 A1.
In the large-scale production of vehicle bodies, a plurality of individual body parts as well as attachments, such has mountings, etc. are largely assembled in an automated manner. During a joining operation, two or more vehicle body parts are first positioned relative to one another and, subsequently, are mutually connected, for example, by welding, clinching or by other methods. In vehicle construction as well as in a plurality of other applications, the “lightweight construction” issue is playing an increasingly significant role.
It is an object of the invention to create a component connection which is particularly suitable for lightweight construction applications.
This object is achieved by a component connection, having a first component, at least a first male fixing element projecting from the first component, and a second component, which has at least a female fixing element, into which the male fixing element is fitted, wherein at least the first component is formed of a fiber-reinforced plastic material.
A starting point of the invention is a component connection having a first component from which at least a first male “fixing element” projects. The first component may, for example, be a vehicle component, particularly a vehicle body component of a vehicle body to be produced. As an alternative, the first component may also be a “non-vehicle component”.
The component connection also has a second component which has at least one “female fixing element” into which the male fixing element is fitted or clamped. The female fixing element may, for example, be formed by a circular hole, an oblong hole, a keyhole-shaped through-hole, a hole in the shape of a polygon or the like. It can be punched out of the second component. Punching edges may be bent over from the second component in a (for example, vertically) projecting manner to provide a “clamping collar” (so-called “collar-type opening”).
The second component may, for example, be a vehicle component or a non-vehicle component.
The essence of the invention is the fact that at least one of the two components is a component consisting of a fiber-reinforced plastic material.
Such a component connection is therefore, for example, considered for the production of vehicle bodies, which entirely or partially consist of fiber-reinforced plastic components. In particular, it may be provided that two components consist of different materials (“composite connections”). For example, the first component may be a fiber-reinforced plastic component (particularly a carbon-fiber-reinforced plastic component), and the second component may be a metal component, for example a steel or aluminum component. The first component may particularly be produced by the so-called “wet-pressing method”.
According to a further development of the invention, it is provided that the two components are mutually connected by way of one or more such component connections. It may be provided that the at least one above-described component connection is used for prefixing the two components or is used for that purpose in a targeted manner. The fixing elements permit a prefixing of the two components, which has the advantage that the latter can be transported or moved as an assembly immediately after the fitting-together of the fixing elements, without any change of their relative position.
In other words, by way of the above-described component connection, the two components are placed in a predefined position relative to one another and are durably fixedly connected after the “fitting-together” of the fixing elements, for example by a gluing, screwing, welding, riveting together (particularly by blind riveting) or by other connecting methods. In the case of component connections, in which one or both components consist of a fiber-reinforced plastic material, particularly a gluing-together of the components is taken into consideration.
According to a further development of the invention, it is provided that the two components are clamped to one another by way of the two fixing elements and are therefore held together at least by a certain “prefixing force”. When the components are subsequently durably fixedly connected with one another, for example, by means of gluing-together, the components do not necessarily have to be additionally clamped together by use of tensioning or clamping devices. When the fixing elements have a corresponding design, the clamping force applied by the fixing elements may be sufficient for sufficiently firmly holding together the two components during the hardening phase of the adhesive. A component connection according to the invention therefore permits an elimination of separate tensioning or clamping devices. On the one hand, this results in immediate cost advantages.
A further advantage is the fact that the two components are freely accessible in their connection area, i.e. in the area where they are glued together. The free accessibility facilitates the use of heating devices (for example, infrared radiators) which, under certain circumstances, may be needed for a faster hardening of the adhesive.
According to a further development of the invention, it is provided that the male fixing element consists completely or at least partly of a thermoplastic material. Thermoplastic materials can be easily processed in a cost-effective manner. The most varied shapes can thereby be produced by injection molding. Thermoplastic materials do not corrode and permit a “galvanic separation” with respect to other materials.
The male fixing element can be connected in one piece with a “basic element”. The basic element may consist of the same material as the male fixing element. The basic element may have a plate-shaped design, for example, as a circular, rectangular, square, triangular plate, etc. As an alternative, the basic element may also have a curved shape.
In order to achieve a connection with the first component that is as good and firm as possible, the basic element may be “embedded” in the first component. “Embedded” means that the basic element is entirely or at least partly received within the first component. Preferably, the basic element is embedded in the first component with its underside facing the first component and with its entire surrounding edge or at least with a section or a certain partial height of the edge.
A top side of the basic element facing away from the first component may, but does not necessarily have to be, embedded in the first component. It can rather be provided that the top side of the basic element, from which the male fixing element projects, is essentially at one level with a top side of the first component (i.e., is flush with it) or smoothly or essentially smoothly transitions into a top side of the first component. In particular, the top side of the basic element may also have a curved design if the adjoining side of the first component has a corresponding curvature.
As mentioned above, the male fixing element projecting from the first component is fitted or clamped into the female fixing element provided in the second component. In order to achieve a specified minimum distance between the two components in the area of the fixing elements, it may be provided that at least one elevation acting as a spacer for the second component is provided on a top side of the basic element. Such a “minimum distance” is useful particularly when the two components are to be glued to one another in order to ensure that a sufficient amount of adhesive remains between the two components when they are clamped together by way of the fixing elements. Without such a fixing element, there would be the danger that, in the event of an excessive clamping force, too much adhesive is pressed out of the gap situated between the two components, which would have an unfavorable effect on the stability of the components to be glued to one another.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.